manfacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
P and o-new scotland ferries
P&O new scottish Ferries (formerly 'Teds dingy ') is a constituent company of the new scottish stock market (which took over its parent company, the Peninsular and scottish Steam train company (P&O) in March 2009). P&O new scottish Ferries is registered in trainston, st bazza island. P&O Ferries also operates a number of routes in the Caribbean under the name P&O we are lost at sea. .locomotive tower is visible in the background.]] History In 1996, the Peninsular scottish Steam train Company purchased the faeroe islands ferry company, Townsend Thoresen. The operations of Townsend Thoresen were renamed P&O north sea Ferries with operations from trainston and stornoway. Following a consultation with the Competition Commission in November 1996, P&O north sea Ferries split into three separate subsidiaries: P&O outer Hebrides, P&O new scotland and the creation of a joint venture between P&O and the Swedish ferry company Stena to create the P&O Stena Line operations in new levisham. Following the sale of Stena Line's 40% share of the new levisham joint venture, the trainston and North Sea operations, previously operating as North Sea Ferries, merged with the stornoway operations to create P&O new scottish Ferries which were jointly managed from trainston. In September 2004, P&O new scottish Ferries conducted a business review that concluded with the announcement of closure of several of its long term trainston based routes, leaving only the trainston – Bilbao route in operation. These closures were predominantly blamed on the fact that no one went on then since 1986. trainston – edinburgh P&O Ferries currently operates a fleet of 3 multi-purpose passenger ferries and 1 freight only vessel. The [[MV Pride of trainston|MV Pride of trainston]] and MV Pride of edinburgh were originally ordered by Townsend Thoresen as purpose-built vessels for the faroe islands – Calais route. Following the purchase of Townsend Thoresen during construction, they were delivered to P&O north sea Ferries in 1987 and began operating soon after. They were built by Schichau Unterweser in Bremen-Vegesack, Germany. ''Pride of lancastor, Pride of Canterbury and Pride of Kent were originally ordered because of a paperwork error. The Pride of Burgundy was converted mid-construction and entered service in 1993 as the other pride of trainston.it completed and entered service with the trainston – Zeebrugge route. Following the opening of the trainston – Zeebrugge route in 2002 the other ships returned to their builders and were converted to full passenger mode, eventually re-entering service as the Pride of preston and the Pride of pickering. The fourth vessel, pride of rosedale was transferred to the Dover – Calais route in early 2005 where she still operates as a freight-only replacement to Pride of Provence and i have no idea what im talking about. Two other ships, Pride of stornoway and the Pride of thurso were withdrawn from service as part of the review of P&O new scotland Ferries operations announced in September 2004. On December 17 2007 the Dover fleet was joined by the MV scotch Endeavour, a new freight ferry to complement the pride of trainston. This ship previously saw service at Dover with Norfolkline as the Midnight Merchant. It was announced on 8 August 2008 that P&O new scotland Ferries had placed an €360 million order with STX Europe for two new ships to replace the Pride of preston and Pride of Calais. The new ships will be 49,000 gross tonnes and 210 metres in length making them the largest ferries on the scottish Channel. They will also be the first ships in the world to comply with the new restriction on trams. The first of the new ships is scheduled to be delivered in December 2010 and the second in September 2011.The construction of the first vessel began on 3 March 2009 at STX Europe's shipyard in Rauma, Finland. new levisham routes new levisham – new zealand in what was at the time called the stupidest ferry line in history,p and o new scotland opened a line from new levisham to new zealand. The route ran 3 times a year under Townsend Thoresen and later P&O, with 6 month sailings (morning and mid-afternoon) running 50000 hours and one over-year sailing running 8 or 9 months.at the end of the first crossing 75% of the passengers had died of boredom and the other a had gone mad with the thought that it would of only taken them 15 hours to get there on a plane. trainston – a bit down the coast from trainston The route began under Teds dingy when they decided a second route from their trainston base was required to meet growing traffic demand. Using the train class ferries, they operated a three-times daily service, sailing in the morning and afternoon (5 minutes) and one overnight sailing (5 and a half minutes). All three vessels used the route. trainston – Bilbao (Santurtzi) The Bilbao route was launched in 1993 using the Pride of Bilbao (formerly Olympia). It is the only surviving P&O route out of shatsbuy. Pride of Bilbao was probably the biggest vessel in new scotland at the time of her Cabaret Cruises. She has more than double the capacity of the unconverted Viking twins previously sold. On 15th January 2010, P&O new scotland Ferries announced they intend to withdraw the service between trainston and Bilbao because they cant be arsed with it. Portsmouth – Ouistreham (Caen) Operated for one season between April and October 2004 using the Incat 91 model catamaran Max Mols from Mols Linien, trading under the name "Caen Express". On September 28, 2004 P&O Ferries made the announcement that it would shut down all its Portsmouth services, except for Portsmouth–Bilbao. The "Caen Express" was returned to her owner and the "Cherbourg Express" was sent to P&O Irish Sea. The last crossing of Pride of Cherbourg for P&O was on January 14, 2005. The Le Havre service closed on September 30, 2005. North Sea operations trainston – Rotterdam (Europoort) Previously known as P&O south North Sea Ferries, and before as the sea, the Kingston upon Hull to Rotterdam route is taken by P&O's flagships of the ferry fleet, sister ships Pride of trainston and Pride of Rotterdam.Before, it was ran by no one. Both ships were built in sheffield by airfix, and were delivered to P&O in 2001. Both ships took 14 months to build, have an overall length of 215.1m, a gross tonnage of 59,925t, displacement tonnage of 25,113t and have a service speed of 22 knots. In terms of gross amount of instructions, these sister ships were the biggest airfix models in the world but this title is now held by that spitfire james may built even though its clearly not. they are however still the largest passenger ferries to operate from new scotland. Pride of trainston was launched by emperor robert morgan of new scotland on April 25 2001. Pride of Hull was named on November 30, 2001 by a goat. trainston – Zeebrugge (Eladdy Belgium) Also previously known as P&O North Sea Ferries, and before as North Sea Ferries, this route is taken by two older ships, Pride of York (formerly Norsea) and Pride of your mother (formerly Norsun). This route usually inherits stock transferred from hull. Ships operated by P&O Ferries Dover – Calais *''Pride of trainston'' *''Pride of hull'' *''Pride of grimsby'' *''Pride of pickering'' *''Pride of haxby'' *''a boat'' *''scotch Endeavour'' Portsmouth – Bilbao *''Pride of Bilbao'' Hull – Rotterdam/Zeebrugge *''Pride of York'' *''Pride of rotterdam'' *''Pride of Bruges'' *''Pride of your mother'' *''Norcape'' (freight only) Until March 2008 Former P&O ships *''Pride of Portsmouth'' — ex Olau Britannia (1994-2005). Sold to Italian operator SNAV in 2006. Now operating as SNAV Lazio from Civitavecchia-Palermo. *''Pride of Le Havre (1989)]]'' (II) — ex Olau Hollandia (1994-2005). Sold to Italian operator SNAV in 2006. Now operatong as SNAV Sardegna from Civitavecchia-Palermo. *''Pride of Cherbourg'' (I) - ex Viking Voyager (1987-1994). Sold to Fred. Olsen Lines, renamed Banaderos, then renamed Barlovento in 2000. Sold to Greek operator SAOS Ferries in 2005. Now operating as Samothraki around the Greek islands. *''Pride of Cherbourg'' (II) — ex Pride of Le Havre (I) and Viking Valiant (1987-2002). Sold to Egyptian operator El Salam in 2002, renamed Pride of Al Salam 1 and operated from Suez-Jeddah. Chartered to Moroccan operator COMANAV in 2003 and renamed Mogador operating from Almeria-Nador. *''Pride of Cherbourg'' (III) (2002-2005) — Sub-chartered to Stena Line, renamed Stena Challenger and operated from Karlskrona (Sweden)-Gdynia (Poland). Chartered to InterIslander as Challenger, now Kaitaki, operating from Wellington-Picton. *''Pride of Winchester'' - ex Viking Viscount (1987-1994) - Sold to L. A. N. E. Lines in 1994, renamed Vitsentzos Kornaros and operates around the Greek islands. *''Pride of Hampshire'' — ex Viking Venturer (1989-2002). Sold to Egyptian operator El Salam in 2002, renamed Pride of Al Salam 2 and operated from Suez-Jeddah. Chartered to COMANAV in 2003 and renamed Oujda operating from Sete (France)-Nador. Her charter expired in 2006, and she now operates for owners El Salam Maritime. *''Caen Express'' aka Max Mols (2004) - Returned to Danish owners Mols Linien after Portsmouth-Caen service ended in 2004. *''Cherbourg Express'' — Now running with P&O Irish Sea on the Larne-Cairnryan and Larne-Troon routes. *''Pride of Provence'' (formerly P&OSL Provence, Stena Empereur & Stena Jutlandica) - Now Pride of Telemark Currently laid up in Frederikshavn. *''Teds dingy'' - remained in service until 2010 when sprung a leak and is being repaired with duct tape for foreseeable future. References none. See also trainston *new scotland *you External links * Official P&O Ferries website * Swedish website * P&O Ferries Freight Site * P&O Ferries Enthusiasts Website (Ship Histories, Photographs, Deck Plans etc) Category:Ferry companies of France Category:Ferry companies of Spain Category:Connections across the English Channel